


Ten Minutes Later

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's time for Jensen to reciprocate, but it doesn't turn out as planned. Or maybe it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes Later

It takes some energy to work his legs, but Jensen leads Jared upstairs and into his bedroom. They trade kisses and touches as Jensen pulls his shirt. He can’t even get to his jeans, halfway undone and hanging low on his hips, because he’s distracted the second Jared’s jeans drop to the floor with the belt jangling and turning his stomach over. Jensen can’t believe they’re doing this.

Jensen watches Jared strip his own tee up before settling at the edge of the bed and shuffling higher on the mattress. “Oh, Christ,” Jensen whispers. He moves right up with Jared, eyes going high and low, all across Jared’s solid body that’s long as the bed is wide. “You just keep going and going.”

“My stamina is outstanding.” Jared smiles against Jensen’s mouth as he pulls him close and then kisses, licking deep as his lips spread wide in the mess of it.

Jensen reaches between them, palm stroking across Jared’s dick and dragging a low moan from him even as they keep kissing. Jared’s hands roam Jensen’s back as Jensen shifts to the side and bends over Jared, licking across the sharp angle of his hipbone, following the dip of it.

“Oh, God,” Jared moans once Jensen goes down, mouth wet and sucking.

Sliding down then up, Jensen nearly lets Jared’s dick free, but instead he sucks at the tip, running his tongue all along the ridge as he fists Jared. He repeats the pattern, going all the way down, then tonguing along skin and veins until Jared groans and his hips pop up off the mattress. Jensen swallows as Jared comes, licking at the head when the final drops leak out, all while Jared breathes loudly.

When Jensen looks up, Jared’s got his arm slung across his face and a clear flush running across his bare chest and up his sweat-slick throat. Jensen kisses his way up the path, sucking lightly at the throbbing vein in Jared’s throat, feeling the hard pulse beneath the skin.

Jared immediately cups the back of Jensen’s head and huffs a short laugh. “Good God,” he sighs. Jensen smirks and kisses him slowly, tongue slipping in and out as he slides in next to Jared. “I, uh, kinda expected to last to the main event,” Jared admits. “But, long story very short, it’s hard to get any when you got a kid running you around.”

“So, you’re saying it’s been a little while,” Jensen says with a small smile. He just might be more turned on by Jared’s earnest words than by the miles of warm, tan skin next to him.

“More than a little, yeah.”

Jensen settles on his side, propping his head up on his hand and smiling easily at Jared. “Then we’ll just work on that together.”

Jared quickly turns his head to look at Jensen. “You, too?”

“Hard to get it when you’ve got a whole team of kids running you around.” Jensen flicks an eyebrow and chuckles to himself. “Even harder when all you meet are parents at teacher conferences and game day.”

With a warm look, Jared runs his hand over Jensen’s hair, cupping his neck. “I’m a parent, but maybe this’ll be a bit different.’

Jensen smirks. “It’s a lot different. Especially now.” He slings a leg over Jared’s waist to straddle him, and dips down to kiss Jared with a long sweep of his tongue. “You’re totally different,” he murmurs.


End file.
